Entertainment
by faithful muse
Summary: Azuma Yunoki finds a new sort of distraction from his boredom: Kahoko Hino.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm bringing this story back from the dead! :D**

**I've gone back through and removed all/most of the Japanese honorifics in the names. It's a personal preference. If I start using the honorifics, next thing you know, I'm throwing in words, phrases, whole sentences...and I think you'd rather I wrote this story in English, not in Japanese, haha.**

**I hope you enjoy it anyways!  


* * *

**

"Hino."

Kahoko stopped in her tracks, turning toward the car that had pulled over to the curb. "Yu-Yunoki?"

The window rolled down slowly and she flushed as his eyes flicked up and down, examining her. "Are you busy today? I know it's Friday, but surely there's nothing of great consequence on your schedule. Am I correct?"

She blushed deeper. She hated his eloquence and the condescending way that he spoke to her.

With a click the car door opened, and before she could protest, a strong arm pulled her into the car and reached over her to shut the door. Yunoki gestured for the driver to continue, and the car started forward again.

Kahoko opened her mouth to shout in protest, but he only smiled and muffled her poor attempt at a scream with his lips. She tried to fight him, tried to pull away, but he was stronger than he looked. His seemingly delicate hands held her captive as his mouth ravaged hers.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she—_Oh._

Yunoki finally pulled away, a self-confident smirk on his perfect face. Kahoko was panting, and she realized that she was no longer pinned under the steel cage of his arms. Her shaking hands were clutching at his jacket, pulling him closer. Shocked, she released the fabric from her grip, and tried to compose herself.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Hino, but it seems as if you won't have any problem obliging."

"Favor?" The word tumbled out and fell in a breathless heap.

The car stopped, and the driver stepped out to open the door. Gracefully as ever, Yunoki exited the vehicle, gesturing for Hino to follow. When she was on her feet, he placed one hand on the small of her back and started leading her toward the house. He nodded to the driver and the man got back in the car and drove away.

Yunoki opened the door of the house and slipped off his shoes, and Kahoko followed suit. "You see, my Sister and my Grandmother are both out of town, and when I'm alone like this, I find myself utterly bored." They were walking down a long hallway, and Kakoko was trying her best not to panic.

"So," he continued, sliding open a door panel on the left, and leading her inside, "I have decided to bring home some entertainment."

Kahoko swallowed. "By entertainment, surely you don't mean—" but her words were cut off as he placed his lips at her neck, kissing downward along her collarbone.

"If I were more of a gentlemen, I'm sure that I would be a much more considerate host," he murmured against her heated skin. They had somehow ended up on a rather spacious bed. "You know, I would have given you a change of clothes like the last time, offered you some tea, perhaps dinner. But," his hand slipped under her skirt and she gasped in surprise, "unfortunately, I am not a gentleman."

Kahoko was trying to find her brain, her rationality, but it was futile. There had to be a way to back out and say no, but—

Her head tipped back and she bit her lip to stifle a moan as he slipped his fingers inside of her. It was no use.

Yunoki wasted no time. He seemed eager, but, of course, his face never betrayed that cool, composed mask. Only his nimble fingers, expertly untying bows, unclasping, throwing unwanted garments to the side. She had no time to react, no time to prepare herself, and then he was there.

She cried out in pain when he entered her, but he paid no heed. He pushed, pushed, pushed, his silken hair draped around that angelic face. Eventually, the sharp sting faded, replaced by an ever growing need. Hino dug her fingers into his back, her hips bucking furiously against his.

It was building, something deep within, something she'd never felt. Little moans of ecstasy were slipping out of her lips. Yunoki's breathing was ragged as he placed his lips at her ear. "Say my name," he growled.

"Yu—Yu—" it was no use. Coherency was beyond her at this point.

"No," he commanded. "My given name. Azuma."

Hino's eyes widened at this revelation, but she had no time to process it. She reached her peak, her hips going wild under him. As wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, she tangled her fingers deep into his hair and screamed his name with the last of her breath.

He followed soon after with a deep groan. He lay down on the bed beside her, and through suddenly sleepy eyes, she thought she saw a true smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Kahoko sighed with relief as she sank into her chair. "Oversleep again?" a dry voice asked.

"Nao, don't be so mean! Good morning, Kaho. I'm glad that you were able to make it on time.

Kahoko smiled as the first bell rang. "Good morning Mio, Nao. Did you two have a good weekend?"

Nao shrugged. "I suppose. I was stuck at home with my family for most of it."

Mio giggled. "I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad. I went to the ice cream parlor that just opened up. It was delicious! We should all go sometime!"

Kahoko nodded her agreement and let her friends' voices fade to the background. She was completely exhausted. She'd had a difficult time sleeping at night after…after…

"Kaho, are you listening? Hey, Kaho!" Kahoko sat up and focused on Mio, who was waving a hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. "Sorry, I guess I'm still tired. What were you saying?"

"She asked what you did last weekend," Nao pointed out.

Kahoko flinched, and tried to keep her face from turning red. "Um, n-nothing much. I had a lot to study, I've been falling behind in my classes. And of course, I practiced a lot."

"Ehh? You're so serious, Kaho! Oh, that reminds me. Did you hear in the news about…" Kahoko breathed a sigh of relief as Mio changed the subject. She just wanted school to be over so she could go home and not worry about facing anyone.

"Finally, lunch! I'm starving!" Nao shook her head as Mio hastily opened her bento and ate as quickly as possible. "Kaho?"

Kahoko stood and picked up her violin case. "Sorry, I'm going to practice. I'll see you later!" She walked through the hallways quickly, keeping her head down, hoping to not run into anyone on the way. When she finally found an empty practice room and shut the door behind her, she exhaled slowly, glad to finally be alone.

Gathering her thoughts, she stood and opened her case. Slowly, she picked up her violin and bow and closed her eyes to play.

"Kahoko."

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of _his_ voice. She turned around slowly. "Yunoki."

He stood in the doorway and smiled sweetly. She knew that wasn't a good sign. "Do you have a moment?"

She nodded and silently put her instrument back inside its case. She clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking as she watched him step into the room, locking the door behind him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged out of his jacket. "Who said that I wanted to talk?"

Her eyes widened. "What are you…" the words stuck in her throat, and she struggled to slow her breathing. _Was he actually going to…._here? _What if someone saw?_

Azuma hung his jacket so that it covered the practice room window. Satisfied, he stepped toward Kahoko. She backed up, her limbs stiff with fear, and gasped when she hit the wall. Azuma cocked his head to the side. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kahoko flushed. "You can't. I mean, what if somebody walks in? And…and…what if..."

"You talk too much," he whispered, and covered her mouth his own. As he pulled away, Kahoko held his gaze. _I should tell him to stop. This is wrong, after all. _She opened her mouth to protest, but he placed a slender finger over her lips. "The door is locked, so nobody will come in. I covered the window, so nobody will see. The only thing we have to worry about…" he paused to glance up at the clock on the wall, "is time. And of course, if you're too loud, they'll be able to hear." He kissed his way slowly down her neck and smiled when she whimpered. "It's a shame. I really do love it when you say my name."

She swallowed. "Senpai, you really shouldn't…"

"I know. I wasn't planning on it." He straightened up and laughed.

Kahoko flushed. "Yunoki! You—you—" she pushed at his chest. "You're too mean!"

"And you're too tempting."

She didn't quite know how to respond to that. "I don't…"

Before she could react, Azuma had pushed her back against the wall, and slid one hand up her skirt. "I never was very good at controlling myself around you."

Kahoko gasped, but remembered what he had said earlier and bit her lip. "You said that you weren't…"

"I didn't specify the details." He hooked two fingers under the waistband of her underwear and tugged gently. "Off."

"But…you said! We shouldn't!"

Azuma's eyes narrowed, and Kahoko shivered at the anger behind them. "I can manage this where it will be kept secret, or I can make it _very_ obvious what we were up to, so listen to me and _obey_."

Understanding, she nodded. Hands trembling, she pulled down her underwear and looked away.

"Good girl." Kahoko closed her eyes to hide her tears. He was so condescending, so demeaning. She wanted to hate him. She should. And yet…

He wasn't gentle or slow, but she still reacted as he drove her forward. His fingers stroked her harder, faster, until she resorted biting the back of her own hand in order to keep silent. She was getting close, she could feel the tension building, could feel Yunoki's rapid breathing against her neck.

As she reached her climax, he pulled her hand out of her mouth and kissed her hungrily, muffling her moans of pleasure and adding his own.

He stood, smiling benevolently down at her, and pulled a white handkerchief out of his pocket, cleaning off his fingers. He gestured that she should get ready as well, and she obliged, straightening her hair and her clothes with trembling hands.

Smoothly, Azuma put his jacket back on. "I definitely made the correct decision when I chose you, Kahoko."

She flushed. _What was _that_ supposed to mean?_ "I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

He laughed. "Why? Because it's too _intimate_?" He glanced toward the door and, certain that no one was watching, bent down to kiss her again. "I'll call you whatever I please, so long as we are alone together." Smiling to himself, he walked toward the door, but paused with one hand on the knob. "Don't think that you're off the hook with _this_. We will be reacquainted soon. Until then." He winked at her and left the room as the bell sounded, signaling the end of lunch.

Kahoko let out the breath she was unaware she had been holding. Yunoki was…

Well, to the public eye, he was an angel in every sense of the word. Beautiful, talented, polite.

She knew better. She saw the anger, the need for domination and control. She had been taken advantage of, after all.

She _should_ hate him. She should.

But she couldn't bring herself to.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I admit, I couldn't help bringing a bit of angst into it. There's more to come...but I think I'll space it out instead of spamming you guys all at once. :)**

**Also, thank you for the WONDERFUL reviews and support. You lovely readers are what brought this fic back from the dead and urged me to write more (and inspired me to re-watch La Corda d'Oro, haha). Much love!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the ridiculous delay! I've had this sitting on my computer since June and I haven't put it up here. Bah. Anways...I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As the final bell rang, Kahoko waved goodbye to Nao and Mio and left the classroom as quickly as possible. She just wanted to be out of school, away from people, away from anyone who might see or suspect…

She shook her head and kicked herself mentally. Nobody knew. There was no evidence to raise any suspicion. Yunoki was infallible, floating down the hallways, exuding an air of serenity and friendliness, leaving stunned girls in his wake. Kahoko couldn't help but smile at how well he pulled off his act. She knew what was hiding underneath that façade.

She shivered. If anyone was going to let the story slip, it would be her. After lunch, when she'd returned to class rumpled, red faced, and out of breath, she feared that it would be obvious what had just happened. Of course, nobody said anything. Nobody, short of Nao kicking her chair and hissing at her when she spaced out and didn't hear the teacher call on her three times to answer a question.

"Hino!"

She jumped and turned around quickly, sighing in relief when she realized who it _wasn't_. "Tsuchira, you surprised me!"

"Ah, sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be staying at the school later than usual tonight. I have soccer practice. We'll have to reschedule. I apologize."

Kahoko repressed the urge to smack herself on the forehead. She'd completely forgotten that he'd asked her to accompany him to the music shop to practice together after school. She smiled instead. "It's okay. I probably should be spending more time studying anyways. We can talk more about it next week, okay?"

He grinned back. "Of course. Bye, then!" He set off at a jog, and Kahoko raised her hand in a wave, dropping it and her false smile as soon as he was out of sight. She exited the school gates and started her walk home, grateful to finally be alone.

Relief was short-lived. Only a few minutes of peace passed before a telltale black car stopped at the curb near her. Kahoko was tired of fighting, and she just opened the door and got inside without a word.

"Well, that was simple. Have I won you over so completely? You must be weaker than I thought."

Emotionally and physically exhausted, Kahoko leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes. Whatever he was planning, we would do it regardless of her protests. There was no use resisting.

"Where is your family at this time of day?"

Confused, Kahoko opened her eyes and glanced over at Yunoki. "It's just my mother and I. Right now she…" she paused to glance at her watch, "she is probably getting ready to leave. She'll be meeting up with a few friends, and they're going to some restaurant and attending a show tonight."

"It's settled then."

"What is?"

"I'd like you to invite me over to your home. I've never visited, and I'd say that an empty house is a perfect opportunity."

A few moments ticked by in silence as she realized what he was inferring. "You can't be serious!"

"Kahoko, I am always serious with you."

She flushed at the way his voice sounded when he said her given name. She tried to think of an argument—any argument—that he wouldn't be able to shoot down immediately. It was futile. She nodded and shut her eyes again, leaning her head against the window.

Yunoki murmured something to the driver, who nodded and pulled back onto the street.


	4. Chapter 4

There was something horribly indecent about having a man in her room. As soon as they'd stepped into the house, Kahoko's heart had started beating wildly. Nervously, she'd walked over to the kitchen table, where she saw a note left by her mother. Dinner was in the fridge. Phone numbers to contact in case of an emergency. Will be back late, so lock the door and don't wait up.

Yunoki's arms had slipped around her waist, his silken voice sighing one word into her ear.

"Perfect."

What number was she supposed to call in this instance?

Now he was there, stretched out on her bed. _Her_ bed. The one she'd slept on for years in perfect innocence. She entertained the thought of crying, but she was busy shaking with fear and tension.

The curtains were open, and the low sun filled her room with light. It hit her then, as Yunoki's nimble fingers removed her clothing, as she kept her eyes fixed on stuffed bears, on framed photographs of family, as his lips and tongue wandered across her trembling body. Bathed in golden light, she realized that her childhood was over.

She almost opened her mouth to blame him for it, to let the tears run down her face and to ask him to please, _please_ give it back, because she wasn't ready. Instead she glanced at one of the windows. "You don't think the neighbors can see?"

"Hmm." He sat up and followed her gaze. "No, it's too far and there are trees in between." He cupped her chin in his hands and turned her face to his. "Look at me."

She obeyed, and immediately regretted it. His eyes smoldered, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she broke down. Already, he was kissing her, his lips fierce and bruising, and she was pulling him closer instead of pushing him away.

"I need you," he gasped. Kahoko shivered at the desire in his voice, and she nodded her consent.

She was reminded of the first time. He was no more gentle than before, taking her with little warning and moving quickly, roughly. If she didn't know any better, she would think that his control was slipping.

She cried out as he pushed himself fully inside her. She opened her eyes, surprised to see his eyebrows drawn together, his lips parted as he lost himself in pleasure. "Say it," he whispered, his voice roughened with need. "Please, just say it."

Her hips moved up against his automatically, and Kahoko whimpered as he increased the tempo. "Kahoko," he begged, "please!" He shifted slightly and she cried out, her back arching against him. "Ah—"

"Yes…just, yes."

She formed his name with her lips, but was unable to find her voice. The tension was building, she was going to…she was going to…With a groan, Yunoki thrust forward with more force than ever before.

_There._

Kahoko twisted her fingers into his hair and screamed his name for all she was worth.

_Azuma. Azuma._

He cried out, something wordless and unintelligible. They collapsed onto her bed, their chests heaving as their breathing slowed. Eyes closed, Yunoki whispered that one word again.

"Perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, look! Another update? In less than a month? What is the world coming to? Hahahahahaha.**

**My Fall semester just started, so let's hope I don't vanish again. Stupid school. Who needs a degree anyways? (Kidding. Kidding!)**

**ANYWAYS, the point of this note was to apologize for any awkwardness in the conversational flow of the following chapter. I figured I should explain myself. Since La Corda d'Oro is originally in Japanese, and my brain has cataloged it as such, half of the time, when I'm writing the dialogue for this story, my brain is saying the lines in Japanese while my fingers are typing them in English. I'd rather not be one of those authors who throws random Japanese words and phrases all over the place (which is also why I mentioned in an earlier chapter that I was going to be dropping all honorifics from the characters' names).**

**No worries, I don't hold any ill feelings toward writers who mix-and-match languages. It just ain't my cuppa.**

**ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING. ON TO THE STORY! **

* * *

"Hino. Hino. _Hi-no!"_

Tsuchira crumpled up a ball of paper and flicked it at Kahoko. It hit her square in the forehead and she blinked. "What?"

He shook his head. "Have you been listening to _anything_ I've said in the past ten minutes?"

She blushed. "Sorry, I'm just a little…I'm tired is all."

"Hmm?"

She stood, lacing her fingers together and stretching her arms over her head. "I should probably go home and rest." She picked up her violin case and laughed nervously. "I don't think I paid attention in any of my classes today. I can't afford to slack off again tomorrow. Bye, Tsuchira!"

"Wait a minute." He reached out and grabbed her arm. "You're not leaving just yet."

"But—"

"You don't have any plans today, Hino. You don't have any major assignments or tests this week. You _wanted_ to go to a music store with me today, but on second thought, I'm changing our schedule."

She flushed. "That was today? I'm sorry, I completely forgot!"

"I see."

"Um, so is it okay if we…"

"No."

"What?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the school gates. "Come with me."

Kahoko blinked in surprise as the waiter placed a dessert plate in front of her. "Is this…"

Tsuchira shrugged. "You're lethargic, and I need to have a talk with you." He smiled as Kahoko stared wide-eyed at the cake. "Don't try and hide it. I know how much you love sweets."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "It's on me. Go ahead."

Kahoko smiled and picked up her fork. "Thank you for the meal!"

Tsuchira sipped at his water as he watched her eat. Finished, she leaned against the back of her chair and closed her eyes. "That was delicious! Thank you again, Tsuchira."

"Feeling more energetic now?"

"Yes, a bit."

"Okay then." He leaned forward, placing his hands on the tablecloth. "What's going on, Hino?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I—" she looked down at her empty plate to avoid his gaze. "No, not really."

"Who is he?"

Kahoko flushed bright red. "I…I..don't…"

Tsuchira reached forward and grabbed her hands in frustration. "Is it Tsukimori? Hino, look at me!"

"Tsuchira…"

"Just tell me!"

"It's none of your business," she whispered.

"Eh? A little louder, please."

"It's none of your business, Tsuchira!" Angrily, Kahoko yanked her hands out of his grip and stood. "What I do on my personal time is _private._ I'm not obligated to tell you anything."

"Hino…"

"I'm tired, Tsuchira. I'm going home. Thank you for the treat." Picking up her schoolbag and violin case, she walked out of the café.

Frazzled, he watched her leave without any further protest. It wasn't like her to get so angry at him in response to a simple question. He had been a little forceful, but couldn't she see that it was only out of concern?

Something was different about her, and he wasn't sure if he liked the changes that he was seeing.

Was it so wrong to worry?

Unable to sit still any longer, Ryotaro pulled enough cash for the bill and the tip out of his wallet, and left it on the table.

He was probably overreacting, but it was only because he _cared_ about her. Only because he…

He stopped walking and shook his head.

It didn't matter. She refused to trust him with this, and he wouldn't press her again. He would keep an eye on the situation, keep his ears open for any information, but he wouldn't interfere again.

* * *

**Author's Note...Again:**

**Alright, I want to thank each and every one of you who have left reviews. You give me the warm fuzzies. :)**

**I have a vague idea for where this story is headed, but I'm not completely decided on any particular ourcome.**

**THIS IS WHERE YOU COME IN!**

**Leave a review/comment with any suggestions/ideas that you have toward the furthering of the plot. I don't guarantee that your particular idea will be used, but you may very well provide inspiration. :D**

**Thank you all for your kindness. I hope I can update again soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**SORRY for the huge delay, guys! Here's the next bit! :)**

**

* * *

**

Shoko Fuuyumi walked quietly around the rooftop. Satisfied that it was empty, she allowed herself a small smile. Miss Hino liked to practice up here fairly often, and Hihara as well. Shoko was glad for the opportunity to have it to herself.

She watched as the sun sank below the horizon. It would be getting dark soon, which meant that she had about forty minutes before her driver came to take her home. She stepped around the corner from the door and began assembling her clarinet.

Taking a deep breath, Shoko closed her eyes and began a few simple scales to warm-up. Frowning at the harsh tone, she squinted at her reed. Sure enough, there was a small chip near the right side. Sighing in frustration, she bent down to get a replacement from her case.

As she was loosening her ligature, she heard the door open and close. Panicking, she sat down on the ground, and pressed her back to the wall, hoping that whoever it was would leave soon so that she could practice.

The door swung open and shut again and Shoko held her breath, hoping that whoever it was had left. She froze when she heard the voices.

"Have you been avoiding me, Kahoko?"

"So informal, Yunoki! What if someone were to hear?"

"Nobody uses this rooftop this late except for Hihara and yourself. I said goodbye to him fifteen minutes ago. There's nobody here."

"I suppose."

"You didn't answer my question."

Shoko heard a sharp gasp and a whimper.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, I haven't been avoiding you, Yunoki."

"I'm not entirely convinced. Perhaps you could persuade me, hmm?"

Shoko bit her lip. This was clearly something private, something that she shouldn't be overhearing. Her mind raced as she tried to think of _any_ way of leaving the rooftop unnoticed. She froze when she heard Kahoko cry out.

"Yunoki, I-I can't."

"And why is that? We won't be interrupted. Everyone has left the school already."

"It…it's not that."

"Then what seems to be the matter?"

"I…" Shoko felt the heat rush to her face as she realized _why_ Yunoki didn't want to be interrupted, why he felt secure that they were completely alone.

"Y-Yunoki, please, stop!"

"Name."

"Azuma, I _can't_."

"I'm still waiting for your excuse."

The next phrase was spoken too softly for Shoko to discern, but she clearly heard Yunoki's sharp laughter.

"Oh, so I've _hurt_ you, have I? You need time to recover, hmm?" Shoko heard Kahoko cry out, and she clapped one hand over her mouth to stifle any sound of shock that she might have made. "Well then," he continued in the same calm voice, "we will just have to explore our other options, I suppose."

"Yuno—Azuma, please. May I just go home?"

"Let me think. No, I believe you said that your mother would be home today. I don't think that would be very suitable. Unless you don't think she would mind finding out…"

"No, that's not what I meant."

Shoko heard him sigh. "Yes, I know that's not what you meant. Unfortunately, I can't be swayed. On your knees."

"But—"

"Kahoko. Do you _want_ to upset me? It has been a rather trying day already, and I would very much like you to provide me with some relief before I return home to my devil of a grandmother."

"No, of course not. I just, I don't think I can—"

"No more talking, please."

"Wait."

"We are running out of _time_, Kahoko."

"I just have one question."

Shoko heard him sigh heavily. "Okay. What?"

"Do…do you _love_ me?"

Shoko held her breath as she waited for his response. She felt goosebumps form up and down her arms as Yunoki laughed.

"Well, _that_ certainly wasn't a question I was expecting."

"Do you?"

"Hmm." Shoko heard the sound of fabric rustling. "No, I don't suppose that I do. Though, I will admit that you are _quite_ the amusing little trifle, and that I don't plan on letting you out of my sight any time soon. Now, this idle chatter may be amusing to _you_, but I really am on a bit of a schedule here, so if you would be so kind…"

Shoko fought the urge to clap her hands over her ears. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, and she worried that Yunoki might be able to hear. She shivered as Kahoko's weak pleadings were muffled and eventually silenced. She heard Yunoki moaning encouragingly, and with shaking hands she disassembled her clarinet and returned it to its case. Finished, she pulled her knees to her chest and waited for her chance to escape.

Finally, she heard him cry out softly, and squeezed her eyes closed, hoping that Kahoko was okay. She waited as the minutes ticked by, listened to the rustling of fabric, the sound of a zipper being done, and _at last_, the click of the door latching shut.

Silently, Shoko picked up her case and peeked around the corner. Slumped against the wall was Kahoko Hino. Cautiously, Shoko approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "H-Hino?"

Kahoko's eyes widened as they focused on Shoko's face. "Fuuyumi? How did you...oh no! I'm sorry, I—I just…" She covered her face with her hands. "You heard, didn't you?"

Shoko nodded, but realizing that Kahoko wasn't looking at her, she cleared her throat. "Y-yes. I heard." Flushing, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a large handkerchief.

"Here, Hino. Take this." She looked away shyly as Kahoko accepted the handkerchief and took the effort of making herself look presentable again.

Shoko saw that the sun was completely gone, and that stars were appearing in the sky. "You walk to school, don't you Hino?"

"Yes, I do."

"And he didn't offer you a ride, even though it's dark?"

"He? Oh, no." Kahoko paused for a moment. "Sometimes he does. He had plans tonight, he had to return home quickly."

"That's unacceptable." The words were out of her mouth before Shoko had time to process them, and she wished she could pull them back.

"Fuuyumi?"

"He…" Shoko didn't have much resolve usually, but she felt the need to speak her mind. "He isn't _good_, is he, Hino? He's not who people think he is, is he?"

Kahoko inhaled sharply. "No, I suppose not."

"So why…"

"Why do I let him?"

"Yes."

"I don't have a choice."

Shoko nodded. It wasn't fair. She admired Kahoko, everyone did. Nobody should be allowed to hurt her. "How long has it been?"

"I don't…a while. It's been quite a while."

Shoko felt anger building up inside of her, but she pushed it down, knowing that it would do her no good. "Come with me, I'll give you a ride home."

"Oh, no, it's okay."

"It's late. You shouldn't be alone. My driver should be here soon if he isn't already. Really, it's no problem."

"Oh, well, thank you."

The walk to the front of the school and the drive were carried out in silence. Shoko didn't trust her tongue, especially not after her remark earlier. It wasn't her place to interfere, but it just seemed so _unfair_. She glanced quickly at Kahoko, and her hands clenched into fists as she noticed that the other girl's eyes were filled with tears.

When they reached her house, Kahoko stepped out of the car quickly, gave a bow and a breathy thank you, and ran up the walkway to her front door. As the pulled away, Shoko couldn't help but worry.

No, she wouldn't interfere. It wasn't her place, and she never had the courage for confrontation of any sort, anyways. But still…

Shoko looked out the window and up at the stars. She wished with all of her heart that something would happen to make everything better.

* * *

**I just want to give a big THANK YOU to everyone who's left reviews, comments, and suggestions on this story. I still haven't solidified the ending, so feel free to share your thoughts and ideas with me. You all are awesome, and your support keeps me writing. Much love to you all! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

"Good afternoon Hino."

"Oh! Good afternoon Fuuyumi. Have a seat!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just me. Besides, I've made a bento for us."

Shoko's eyes widened. "T-that's very nice of you. You didn't have to…."

Kahoko laughed and Shoko tensed. She relaxed after a moment, acknowledging that she was not the brunt of a joke, that the situation was friendly enough. "It's okay. To be honest, my mom did most of the work. I just put it together."

"Well," Shoko smiled, "in that case, thank you for the meal!"

They ate in an amiable silence. Occasionally someone would offer a comment on the deliciousness of the food or the weather, but such observations were a conversational dead-end. Shoko wasn't one to gossip, and Kahoko wasn't one to bear her soul without any prompting. They both knew what topic they felt pressured to discuss, but neither wanted to make the first move.

After the food was gone, they lay back on the grass, waiting for lunch period to be over.

Shoko took a deep breath and decided to use a little boldness. "Hino?" she asked.

"Yes Fuuyumi?"

"Is it…is he…always like that?"

Kahoko paused, twirling her hair around her fingers. "Like last night? No, he's not always like that."

"Okay." Shoko blushed, not knowing what to ask next. "So sometimes, he…" she trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it tactfully.

"Sometimes it's good. Most of the time, actually. He just has moods, I suppose. He gets rather stressed out, especially concerning his grandmother. I guess he takes it out on me."

"That's abuse, isn't it?"

"I-no."

"But he hurt you?"

Kahoko blushed. "It wasn't like you think. It was….he's just a little too rough sometimes, and…"

Shoko looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's okay. You have the right to know, Fuuyumi. And I trust you."

"Thank you."

"So yes, you can ask me anything." Kahoko shrugged and smiled. "It's actually kind of refreshing, being able to talk about it with somebody."

Shoko raised her eyebrows. "_Anything?"_

"Well, there's only ten minutes of lunch left, but sure."

They fell silent again as Shoko sifted through her thoughts. "That question you asked him last night…"

"Yes?"

"Do you…do _you_ love him, Hino?"

Kahoko closed her eyes. "I don't know, Fuuyumi."

"How could—"

"It's complicated. I mean, he's the only one I've ever…and well, that's special, I suppose. But he doesn't love me, and even if he did, would it make me happy? It's just confusing."

"But you _do_ care about him, right?"

"I…I suppose so. It's difficult. He's such a private person, it's hard to get any emotion out of him."

"Hm."

Shoko opened her mouth for another question, but the bell sounded and she decided that it would be best to continue the conversation later. She stood and gave a quick bow. "Thank you for lunch, Hino."

"Oh. You're welcome. And you should call me Kahoko."

"Really?"

"Well, I think we're friends now, right?""

"Yes. Okay. Thank you for lunch, Kahoko. Call me Shoko."

"Okay. You're welcome, Shoko.

Friends, Shoko mused. She liked that idea. She liked that Kahoko was able to tell her things. She liked that she was trusted.

Maybe she would be able to help after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just wanted to give you a heads-up, I WILL be finishing this story, but I will be going back and reworking the first few chapters. Instead of removing this one (which so many of you seem to enjoy), I'll just be posting a second version. You can find it from my page, it'll be called _Entertainment reboot._ (Lame, I know, but it won't let me use punctuation in the title :( )**

**Direct link is here: http:/ / www. fanfiction. net/s/ 7320889/1/** **(remove spaces)**


End file.
